MOMS the FAIRY Lady
by Yokaigurl
Summary: The day that Haruhi's mother left, was the day she stopped her emotions. Today, was the first day in her life that she had fun. Today, was the first time she was overcome by the tidal wave. For a late mothers day. Very small romance. Tried to keep in-ch.


HAPPY MOTHERS DAY

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!! Well, belated anyways. This is dedicated to mother around the world. Yes, they may get on our nerves, and vice versa, but do something nice and unexpected. They may not say that they appreciate it but, they do. They always do. Appreciate your mothers and cherish them.

Give them a hug once in a while! I swear, it won't kill you.

Disclaimer: I don't own OURAN …if I did, Haruhi would be in bed with all the members right now….reading a story. What was YOUR mind thinking?! Or the things that you may remember (i.e. dream a little dream, peter pan's song, THE HUSH SOUND).

**MOMS the FAIRY Lady**

After being with Haruhi for a long time, the Hitachiin twins would notice any small details that would disturb their little toy. Haruhi was their soon to be 'adopted' son of sorts, when they graduated school. To them, Haruhi was a toy and to a certain twin, a bit more than a simple toy.

Haruhi seemed to be earthier today, more so than her already lax attitude towards anything that may come her way. Such as, when they decided to venture out to the cafeteria to eat lunch with the rest of the host club. Tamaki-tono decided that to prevent any further corrupting of his daughter ("Even though she seems to not retain anything the twins say" stated Kyoya) that they need to have a weekly lunch together with the most extravagant foods that their money could buy and what a lowly commoner as Haruhi, would never be able to taste.

When eating their lunch, Haruhi never noticed that slowly, her lunch was being eaten by most of the club members, and replaced with the expensive food. Even Kyoya started to pick at the food in Haruhi's bentou. She just stared out into space, hashi in one hand and the other propping her head up. Hani looked thoughtfully at her, cake slowly being eaten and Kyoya looking politely at Mori who too, looked at Haruhi. The rest were worried of course, but decided to prod the issue. Though, they knew that, this was Haruhi, she wouldn't tell them anything unless they got Kyoya to get his secret service to search around.

It was then, after school during their club that is started to come together. Haruhi started to yawn every 5 minutes which was noticed by all. Hani, being Hani, the caring senpai who ate a large amount of sweets under record time, decided that Haru-chan needed a nap. "Haru-channnn! I think your tired today! Do you want to sleep with bun-bun??" Hani asked in a cute tone. Normally, Haruhi would have declined the thought, but today, she seemed to consider it more than usually. That was clue number one.

The worst came true.

"Sure, Hani-senpai. Are you sure I'm allowed to sleep with bun-bun today?" The club stopped in their tracks for the preparations. Something was definitely wrong with Haruhi. She showed no emotions on her already blank face. They then noticed the slightly bagged eyes she wore and the redness. That's when Tamaki decided to screw it up.

"HARUHI!! ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU SICK?! DO YOU WHAT TO SLEEP WITH KUMA-CHAN?!" "No it's fine" "MOTHER! HARUHI IS IN A REBELIOUS STAGE AGAIN! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER ISNT ACINTG RIGHT!! SHE DOESN'T WANT MY KUMA-CHAN!!" "Tamaki, no one wants your stuff teddy bear that looks constipated" Suddenly, Tamaki was back into his regular corner, creating a small black hole.

Haruhi walked over to Hani who was patiently holding out bun-bun while eating his last piece of cake. Haruhi grabbed the bunny smiling kindly at Hani, the special smile that made the air seem all that more beautiful and light. The room seemed to change and the depressed Tamaki felt the change too. Mori guided Haruhi to where Hani usually slept, pulling the curtain around the couch and bringing out a pillow and blanket. Taking off her shoes, she settled into the cushions comfortably as Mori placed the blanket on top of her. Everyone kept looking back at the scene, blushing in bliss as how cute the scene played out, a big brother taking care of the only girl (that they knew, secretly) in the group.

"Night….Haruhi." he spoke quietly, with this husky baritone sound. She smiled sleepily, curling into a small position, almost to make herself warmer, she replied back just as softly. "Thank you…Mori-kun" and she drifted off to sleep, without noticing Mori's small blush that appeared on his face, barely noticable. _Kawaii…just like Mitsukuni. _

"Ne, ne Kyoya-senpai! Why did you let Haruhi sleep? Yeah! Normally you would be your cold self and tell her to get up and work!" prodded the twins, hands on hips and looking for a fight.

Pushing up his glasses, while holding onto his sacred portfolio, he replied back smoothly "It's no use to us if our natural rookie is to be sleepy when talking to the customers. Though, if that factor was to be calculated, the results can be appealing to the customers as a sleepy 'moe' character or cause a small rise in attention and customers for the week. Either way, it can be profitable to us. Therefore, its better that was have only one sleepy type "You mean me Kyo-chan?!" – yes Hani-senpai. "Yay!" So, that is why it's better for her to sleep".

Snapping his portfolio with a snap, it was indication that this conversation was finished and any more inquiries would result in something nasty. The twins and Tamaki shuddered at the sudden blizzard that tore through the music room. It was the soft, but sudden sound from the couch that stopped the blizzard in its tracks.

They gathered around Haruhi, as if examining a science project. They could see it, beautiful roses framed her as she snuggled into the pillows, holding bun-bun lovingly, almost.

_SO……SO CUTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE!! _

"She looks just like this photo". Kyoya typed something on his pineapple computer, showing a picture of Haruhi. She still had long hair and was wearing a pink night gown. It was similar to that of what she wore at Nekozawa's mansion. "KYOYA!! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER ON YOUR COMPUTER?! WHY?! WHYYYY?! I WANT IT!! I WANT IT. I WANT IT. I WANNNNTTTT IITTTT!" cried the desperate Tamaki.

"Oh, it was a gift from Ranka-san. He complimented me on how well the club updates him on all the things Haruhi goes through at the club. Though, this should be done by the club president, since I am only the vice-president and all." Each word pierced his heart and he returned back to his corner. "Ne, Kyoya-senpai, you shouldn't do that to him so much. He's still recovering from the fact that Haruhi looked like that!" Tamaki was confused as to being depressed or all lovey dovey over the beautiful picture of Haruhi. His head whipping back and forth, thoughts seemed to pop out of his head, projecting it on the screen. "See?! My lord is confused!" Kaoru exclaimed loudly.

"Haruhi…are you okay?" asked a normally calm Mori-senpai. His brows pierced together in worry and the wheels in his brains were working overtime. Everyone quickly gathered around Haruhi and peered down. Sweat beads started to appear as she clung tighter to the covers and bun-bun. Hands gripped tighter, almost expecting a ripping sound from the fabrics. Gasps and frantic movements alarmed the club as the normal Haruhi started to unravel in front of them all.

--

_DREAM a DREAM your HEART mAkEs_

_She knew it was a dream. Or at least, she was pretty sure it was a dream. Everything here was something that she has always experienced. Utter chaos at the club. The usual Tamaki-senpai wooing his customers with unreal promises, the twins having their 'fun' homo-homo game, Kyoya-senpai looking over the profits with his Cheshire grin and Mori-senpai with Hani-senpai eating a ridiculous amount of cake. She, was just carrying her tray of kunori tea set with some expensive sweets that came from some country in the middle east or something like that._

_Her guest today was someone knew and had never experience something like this before. She believed that she was the easiest to pick out of the rest because, well, frankly, she didn't scare the crap out of everyone with her 'overly flamboyant' expressions of love or girly 'moe'-ness (if that was even a word). Today she felt a little more relaxed and in a sort of auto pilot that let her go to her normal place, take her typical route and such._

_She came upon the customer, her back facing her. She smiled _let's get to work then. _"Welcome princess, to the host club. I'm Haruhi. Would you like something to drink? To eat?" they said that she was a natural rookie, but it was probably because these rich snobs never had to SERVE anyone in their lives. Rich bastards. The girl in front of her was quiet and had long hair, the same colour as her. _

"_Yes, please, Haruhi-kun." Came the voice. She was sure she knew that voice somewhere, placing it would be causing her trouble throughout the conversation. A pale pink half mask covered the girls eyes, leaving only her bottom half to be known. Haruhi paid no attention to this and kept doing her job (or did she not notice this?). Pouring the tea, she didn't notice that the club decreased its volume and the sound of small sparrows could be heart outside and the water fountain outside the window as well._

_Asking the normal questions of 'sugar?' and such, they drank in a comfortable silence that was missed with her. It was the same kind that she missed from a long time ago. "Do you enjoy this club…Haruhi-kun?" the voice brought her back out of the daydreams and thoughts. "What do you mean, per say?" she smiled. "Well, do you come here willingly or……is it because of a strong sense of responsibility?" Haruhi looked at the customer closely. Normally, no one asked that question, other than her father at certain times and Kyoya-senpai (who is a spy…a shadow king / spy). _

_She thought about. "Well, it is mostly about my responsibility. I did, after all, break something that is worth a lot. Though I have no idea they would have something that expensive lying around in the middle of the music room. This is also a music room." She replied back thoughtfully, her finger tapping her chin. She smiled at her. "I think you also enjoy this a bit more than what you think" she quietly sipped her tea. "What do you think you would be doing right now? Hmmm, lets see. Studying no doubt? You want to become a lawyer I heard. Why is that your dream, Haruhi-kun?" _

_She replied back without much thought and hesitation. "That's because my mom was a lawyer too. It's achievable by what I get in grades and that is the sole reason to why I came this school in the first place." "To become your mother?" "In a sense. To follow her footsteps, is more along the lines as to what I would like to say." _

"_Do you have fun here?" _

Fun? What is fun? Working hard, I guess is fun? Didn't dad say something like that. Enjoy everyday or something? He may have been drunk when he said that to me. Yes, he was crying. It was the month after……mom.

_Haruhi sucked in a breath, was this too true? This must be a dream. The logic in her mind folded and bended around the allusion and whipped in and out. This cannot happen. Its impossible. This must be a trick from the twins to confess, and Tamaki-senpai is helping them. _

"_Haruhi……Ahiru-chan" Her heart stopped. She could feel it happening, again. That sudden stab in her chest that she wished would go away. The same type of feeling she gets when the thunder came. The way her skin crawls in anticipation, her hair standing on end, eyes wide, mind searching frantically for a logical answer and mouth agape. _Please, no. I can't do it again, not again. It seems too soon.

_Slowly, the woman in front of her removed the small mask. She could feel her eyes starting again, the deafening flood started to overlap her once again. Her breath caught in her throat, giving her no way to release anything she felt._

"_O……okaasan?!"_

_THE second STAR to THE right Shines in THE NIGHT for YOU_

_--_

It was so soft and meek, they almost missed the one word that struck into everyone of them.

"Okaasan…."

They froze, dead silent and concerned. A single tear the size of a regular yen fell down her face, leaving the shiny glow to her skin in a trail. The light bounced off it, giving it a glow like a falling star.

Tamaki snapped his fingers, the wheels started to move. "Kyoya, what is today?" He didn't have to finish the sentence when Kyoya gave him the answer.

"It's Fujioka-san's date of nirvana."

The air in the once lively and fresh music room died instantly. The soft ticking sounds of the clock could be heard and all the nature outside the window didn't reflect what they were feeling. "Hikaru, Kaoru, did you notice anything strange during class?" asked Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. They shook their heads, slightly depressed that even though they knew her so well, they seemed to miss something about her. "I think, it was the loss of spark that kinda caught my attention" said Kaoru. Hikaru nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt ugly. He didn't notice that their pet, no….Haruhi was going through something this deep.

"Her eyes! They're baggy! I thought she was just studying and staying up late!" exclaimed Hani. He felt bad too because…he was her senpai after all. "Ah" agreed Mori. Something needed to be done. As soon as she wakes up. They looked to her, thinking about what they could do. A small, but steady stream of tears came down her cheeks.

_Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The story's undone  
Unravel at the seams  
Don't wake me up  
Death is misleading  
And when I fall asleep  
Sleep with your ghost_

_Oh you were a fire caught in a storm  
Memories like embers keep us warm  
You will leave me in the morning me (x2)_

It was soft, but it was singing. Ranka-san must have heard Haruhi wrong because it was beautiful to them. It was soft and soundly, going well with the image Haruhi has. It must have some kind of meaning to her as she sang it with as much power as she could, for a crying girl.

It depressed them, tore, broke and ripped at their hearts, letting her lie there. Sleeping and having to face the memory all by herself. "Ranka-san must be going through the same thing. Kyoya-senpai! Are you gonna call Haruhi's papa?" asked Hikaru. Kyoya again, was already on his cell phone calling the bar first, then the house if he couldn't get through.

It was a few minutes, but the soft murmurs of Kyoya talking filled the room. The snap of his cell phone called the attention of the group. Looking to him, his face was emotionless still, but his eyes said differently. "I have a plan."

--

She was pretty sure that the club activities should have been starting already and she was confused at the fact that no woke her up. Surely Kyoya would wake her up, unless he was using this as an advantage and taking pictures for the girls.

It was oddly quiet. Neither movement nor the sound of breath could be heard. She was completely alone for once.

She felt….empty. She would have given anything, or whatever she had to offer, to have one day of peace, one day of no club activities, one day of studying.

She felt empty.

The soft classical quartet that would be heard throughout the day was no more and the soft echoes of the customer's dainty feet also.

She felt bored.

She came to this school purely on her dream to become a lawyer, just like her mother. She once described her mother to Tamaki as not 'something special or pretty'. She was just, herself. Her mom was her mom. Nothing else really. But there was something that just made her so, unique? She couldn't describe that special thing about her, it was magic. It made her dad rethink about being a bisexual and made her so influenced to become a lawyer. Unless, that's what she wanted to do, then it wasn't her mother.

Though, her dad thought otherwise. He compared her from before high school to meeting the host club, and he can tell her that her eyes light up with suppressed fun at talking about them. She would giggle slightly at something that the antics of the king, the eating habits of Hani-senpai, the devilish acts of the twins, overprotection of the wallflower and the lurking of the shadow king.

Now she was here, in the emptiness that she wanted for so long.

She didn't want it anymore.

This feeling was the same thing as the day she saw her mother being cremated. That same thought that surfaced into her head, the one she thought was gone. So far away that it was painful to touch, look and remember. She had been sober for such a long time; she thought she would be okay. She didn't pray, because praying was something for people who were usually religious and had no other hope in themselves, thus, praying to some other being that is higher. It stung more than before. Why was that?

Placing her feet on the marble while sitting up, Haruhi looked around the empty and dark room. Tucking bun-bun under her arm, slipping on her shoes, she walked out of the music room with her things and to home. It was unusual as to why no one woke her up and why they just left her alone. That pierced something into her heart again. She could almost stagger under the amount of pain that it soared through her chest. It felt like that time all over again.

"_Will I ever see mommy again?" squeezing her hand against her fathers hand. His response crushed her small fingers into his fist, shaking._

Reaching the front gate, she noticed a black car idling in the front. "Fujioka-sama?" She whipped her head up to the face of one of Kyoya-senpai's body guards. "Ah?" Their sunglasses sparkled mischievously, "You are requested at home. Please have a seat in the car." Having no energy to really register what occurred, she nodded her head and sat in the car obediently. The two bodyguards looked at each in slight amazement, having known Haruhi-san for about a year now, they would have guessed that she would have protested and needed force in order to sit in the car. Something was wrong, and that is why their wonderful low blood pressure demon master wanted to help her.

--

She didn't remember the ride to anywhere, but she did remember the bright lights, the soft breeze of the open window, bun-bun stuck under her arm and the soft melodies of the radio playing. The plush leather seats (of the highest quality) left her feeling lazy and even drowsier, leaving her a soft dreamless sleep. Waking up to the slowing of the car, she realized that she was at one of the mansions. It was probably Kyoya-senpai's by the big Ootori symbol hanging above the large black gates.

She also barely registered the fact that she was carried out of the car by someone, apparently by the name of 'ya-sama' or something like that. Anyhow, they were strong, warm and had a nice smell to them (not that she would dare to admit, later on, that Kyoya-senpai smelled REALLY good). Snuggling closer to the form, she felt it stiffen and then relax instantly, releasing a breath.

"Haruhi? Wake up. We have a surprise for you" She knew that voice anywhere, but it was so distant. She didn't want to wake up, for she felt like a ghost finally getting her rest and sleep from a hellish dream. Rubbing her eyes, since she knew that sooner or later her sleep will be disturbed, she looked into the soft blues and greens of the rooms light. Standing on the stage was a group, a pretty blonde girl with a flowing cream dress, a orange haired man dressed in plaid, a dark haired man with glasses and another with the same hair.

"Hey, Haruhi! We have a special request to you from your dear friends. Come on out, Host Club!" The girl pointed to a set of doors on the right of Haruhi as it opened. Out came 6 handsome men in shades of black, sliver and white. "Haruhi, welcome to my house" explained Kyoya. "Today! We celebrate nirvana of a special woman that made our Haruhi who we know and cherish today." Spoke Tamaki. Staring in wonder at the display, the colours were her mom's favourites and the flowers, forget-me-nots and white heathers. She didn't feel like her mother was here, but, she did feel comforted. A hand touched her shoulder and she knew it was her dads. She also knew that his eyes were watering and his hair was tied up into a more masculine tie. He was wearing his suit looking handsome for a man with ridiculously long hair.

Squeezing his hand in return, the band caught their attention. "Haruhi, your mom was a fan of ours before we were 'famous'. I heard she also sang you this song. Will you let me do the honours of singing my soul out to a person that you lost and loved?"

Haruhi choked. She refused to cry and she refused to back down. She nodded slightly, afraid that is she nodded her fears would be on the floor and her tears never stopping.

Before the band played the song, they read the words that Haruhi had said before they played. The wrench in their hearts turning, even more and pulling them closer to Haruhi, to comfort and love.

"MOM!"

--

It was beautiful and full of soul, just like she said. This time, she was sure this was the first time the girl cried when singing the song. She thought she would stop during the performance a couple of times as her voice started to waver through out, but she held in strong and fought hard.

She sang another piece, something just as beautiful and full of soul. She told her that it was a montage of other songs that she thought would be suitable for this point and she just made it up on the spot. She wiped away the tears on her face as her band mates consoled her. Each of the host club was holding on to her, someone her two hands, another knee, another head, the other shoulder. Tamaki, not knowing where he could give comfort, he placed her on his lap, lifting her as if she weighed nothing (which she really did).

_I am your thought but the water is amnesia  
my name is on the tip of your tongue  
My image is slipping  
but your memory is gripping it  
this is my breath in your lungs _

_Can you pull down the dawn?  
It's been so dark since you've been gone  
and we've been begging for the morning to come.  
We were so optimistic  
wasn't it so easy to be?  
We were young and naive._

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

The music finished and they applauded. They left quietly, not without having the lead singer running towards Haruhi with stretched arms. Hugging her tightly, they held on for what seemed to be years. Each whispering something to each other, as if to understand their language barrier all that well. With one last tight hug, she looked into her eyes and smiled. "You'll be fine. You have great friends. Your so lucky. Cherish them." She smiled back and replied.

"I do."

Looking back at them, her eyes still watery and her body shaking from the feelings. It was Kyoya-senpai that helped her let it go. He hugged her suddenly, just as tightly and whispered.

"Let it go Haruhi, it's us. It's okay to let your armour down in front of us. Please."

And she did. Gasping tightly, like she couldn't breath, her sobs ran through the room. Her legs gave way as she slid to the floor holding onto Kyoya still. The other host quickly ran to her and hugged her too. She could feel the heat and the undying love for her, as the connection finally made its way to her heart.

Slowly but surely, she was healing. She may never see her mother in nirvana till later, but she thought she could wait a bit.

She smiled through the tears and they smiled back.

Because after all, she wasn't alone anymore.

--

Haruhi's mother's ghost floated above her and her friends, relieve that Haruhi had made some wonderful friends that cared enough for her, and noticed the small changes in her to notice that something was wrong.

She looked over to her husband, Ranka, and let out a teary sigh. Her love always did reach for her at night and she reached back. It was to her surprise, however, that he looked up with a smile and love in his eyes as to where she was. She gave an experimental wave, and he waved back.

Before she spiraled back into nirvana she mouthed the words that Ranka missed so much during his time apart with her.

'I love you. Take care of Haruhi, papa!'

She was gone. He was left with the same feeling, like when he first met her.

Hope, a feeling of amazement and true, pure love.

'I love you too.'

**END**

A/N

Oh WOW! That took a bit.

Can you figure out why I chose 'white heather' as one of the other flowers of Haruhi's moms fav? IF you want to know, just e-mail me, but just use google and stuff!

Thanks! I'll be going to Japan for about a month and a bit, so, I'm trying to finish some chapters and such. This is a sorry gift so you don't kill me.

THE HUSH SOUND!  
DON'T WAKE ME UP  
ELIEEN  
ECHO  
YOU ARE THE MOON

Look them up! They are an amazing band! Later lovesy

Yokaigurl


End file.
